


A Month and Eighteen Days

by Fvtvrecatlady



Series: Nonlinear [2]
Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Angry Sex, Angst, I don't think you have to read healing is nonlinear but it would be nice?, I headcannon that Elliot and Tyrell knew each other before the series started, M/M, Pre-Season 1, but i do not describe it well because i'm too embarrassed to write real porn, part of the nonlinear verse, so please don't think this is the type of love you should have, so this type of love is really unhealthy, there is sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:35:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21999094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fvtvrecatlady/pseuds/Fvtvrecatlady
Summary: It’s been a month and eighteen days since he last spoke to Elliot. Not that he was counting. Because he wasn’t. He had better things to focus on like getting the CTO position at E-Corp and Joanna and the baby. There was no point of letting the thought of Elliot consume his thoughts, absolutely no point.Too bad Elliot was all he could think of.So in my fic, Healing is Nonlinear, I imagined that Tyrell and Elliot knew each other before the Mastermind took over, and not only did they know each other BUT THEY LOVED EACH OTHER. You don't have to read Healing is Nonlinear to appreciate this, but it would make more sense.
Relationships: Elliot Alderson/Tyrell Wellick
Series: Nonlinear [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583617
Kudos: 37





	A Month and Eighteen Days

**Author's Note:**

> So I said I was going to update Healing is Nonlinear first before I uploaded this but guess what! I lied! I don't even have chapter 5 written! This baby wanted to burst forth so I let it. But don't worry, it will happen sooner or later. Also beware! There is badly written sex! I barely describe it but I felt like trying! I hope it's decent so I don't die of embarrassment! 
> 
> Also full disclosure, I do not think that Tyrell is sane or doing good things during this fic. Especially what he says about Shayla I fully disagree. I love her. But Tyrell is a jealous bitch. But anyway, enjoy!

It’s been a month and eighteen days since he last spoke to Elliot. Not that he was counting. Because he wasn’t. He had better things to focus on like getting the CTO position at E-Corp and Joanna and the baby. There was no point of letting the thought of Elliot consume his thoughts, absolutely no point.

Too bad Elliot was all he could think of. When he’s in meetings, or doing work, or even worse, fucking Joanna, his thoughts constantly drift to Elliot. The last words Elliot ever said to him constantly ring in his ears “ _ I don’t want you to fucking talk to me again. I don’t want to fucking see you.”  _ this imaginary Elliot hissed in his ear. It’s even worse in his dreams. He dreams about that last night with Elliot, seeing his tears and not being able to touch him. The last time he touched Elliot was a punch. 

He loved touching Elliot. Elliot hated touch, but Tyrell was one of the few people who could get away with touching him. He loved how soft his skin was, the angles on his body, those damn cheekbones. He loved pulling Elliot down onto his dick, his hips stuttering and his eyelashes fluttering as he hit his prostate dead on. The noises that would come out of Elliot were angelic. “Du är vacker.” Tyrell would whisper.  _ You are beautiful.  _ “Du är mitt allt”  _ You are my everything.  _ “Jag älskar dig.”  _ I love you. _ Elliot never asked him what he meant. Tyrell intended to keep it that way. It was a secret only he would carry with himself. A secret even Elliot wouldn’t know. Elliot couldn’t know. This was just a temporary thing.

But now they were just memories. After their break up, Tyrell tried calling Elliot. He wanted to convince Elliot that everything he said he didn’t mean. He wanted Elliot back. He was even willing to beg. But Elliot blocked his number. Tyrell even resorted to hacking Elliot, trying to see if he was okay, but nothing. His work emails extremely professional and no social media presence whatsoever. 

So Tyrell kept his distance, trying his hardest to focus on the task at hand. He kept his promise to Elliot, but only halfway. E-Corp’s partnership with AllSafe meant that sometimes Tyrell would have to go to AllSafe’s offices. And going to AllSafe meant seeing Elliot. The mornings before E-Corp executives would visit AllSafe, Tyrell would stand in his office, pacing, repeating the mantra: “You will be CTO of E-Corp. You will not look at Elliot. You will not care about him.” over and over again. 

He always failed ⅔ of the mantra. The first thing he always did when he stepped into the AllSafe offices was look straight at Elliot. Their eyes would meet and Elliot would automatically look down. When Tyrell looked away, Elliot would always be gone when he looked back at his desk. Elliot looked terrible. And every single time Tyrell visited AllSafe, Elliot’s condition would be worse. It killed Tyrell inside every single time. 

The first time he and Elliot met when AllSafe and E-Corp formed its partnership. Gideon insisted that he had his best employee explain to the executive board their “top of the line security”. That employee was Elliot. Elliot was painfully awkward, mumbling half the time, but Tyrell could tell that Elliot knew what he was doing. He could tell Elliot hated working corporate from the minute he saw him. He was smarter than everybody he worked with. Just like Tyrell was. He also knew that Elliot was incredibly attractive. He had to have him. The entire presentation Tyrell would send Elliot looks, and he could tell it was working by the slight flush on the man’s gorgeous cheekbones. 

The next day E-Corp held a celebration party for their newfound partnership with AllSafe and Tyrell knew that was the perfect time to reel Elliot in. At first, Tyrell kept his distance, talking to his colleagues, making smalltalk and making those idiots laugh. But the entire time, his eyes were on Elliot’s from across the room. The man was standing awkwardly by himself, the blonde girl he was hanging out with quickly abandoned him for her douchebag of a boyfriend. But he kept Elliot captivated. Eventually Elliot wandered to the balcony for a smoke and Tyrell knew it was time to pounce. 

“Excuse me, gentlemen,” Tyrell said, pulling out his phone. “I have to make an important call out on the balcony.” He weaved his way through the crowd and swung open the balcony door. The tech turned around, startled, almost dropping his cigarette.

“Wonderful presentation the other day.” Tyrell said casually, slipping his phone back into his suit pocket. 

“I– Um. Thanks.” Elliot replied, giving Tyrell a once over before turning back around and taking a drag from his cigarette. 

“Tyrell Wellick.” Tyrell said, extending his hand out for a handshake. “Senior Vice President, Technology.”

Elliot looked warily at his hand but eventually took it. “Elliot. Just a tech.”

“I know.” Tyrell said, letting his grip linger before pulling away. He heard Elliot’s breath hitch but paid no attention to it. “But you have more potential than just being a tech. With your genius, you could be so much more.”

“If you’re offering me a job, I will have to decline.” Elliot says after a while. “I like where I am.” 

“I’m not.” Tyrell replies, moving closer to Elliot. Elliot doesn’t move away. He stays planted where he is, almost like he’s transfixed. “I’m just saying, I’m surprised you’re even working for AllSafe. You don’t strike me as a corporate slave. I bet you can’t stand E-Corp or AllSafe for protecting corporate giants. Oh, no. You have this fire in you. You’re better than that.”

“You’ve been staring at me all night.” Elliot whispers. They’re so close. “And at the presentation.”

“Good observation, Mr. Alderson.” Tyrell whispers back. His hands land on Elliot’s hips, pulling him closer. They’re chest to chest now but Elliot doesn’t pull away.

“Why?” Elliot swallows. “Why me?”

“Because, Elliot,” Tyrell’s mouth his close to Elliot’s ear. He can feel Elliot shiver, his erection pressing against Tyrell’s. “I think you’re beautiful.”

“Y-you’re married.” Is all Elliot can stammer back.

“So?”

Elliot looks at him, his eyes wide and unbelieving. With one hand on Elliot’s waist, the other moves to cup Elliot’s cheek. 

“May I kiss you?”

Elliot blinks once and wordlessly nods. Tyrell leans in and presses his lips against Elliot’s chapped ones. He’s surprised when Elliot pulls him in deeper, opening his mouth and allowing Tyrell’s tongue to slip in. Tyrell pushes Elliot against the railing, lifting him up so Elliot’s legs can wrap around Tyrell’s waist. He grinds their hips together and Elliot lets out a soft moan.  _ Helvete _ , he could listen to that forever.

“Tell me you want me to fuck you.” Tyrell growls against Elliot’s skin, trailing kisses and bites down the column of Elliot’s throat. 

What he doesn’t expect is Elliot grabbing him by his collar, and staring him in the eyes. His hair is messy and his lips red from kissing. “I want you to take me to my apartment and fuck me until I can’t walk.” Elliot hisses. “Now.”

And who is Tyrell to deny Elliot of such a request? 

He hates Elliot’s apartment. It’s in a terrible part of town. His building looks like it’s falling apart and violating several codes. But God, does he love pressing Elliot down on his shitty mattress and snapping his hips in a brutal pace, hitting his prostate with every single thrust. The whimpers that come out of Elliot are heavenly. And God, that ass.Tyrell loves grabbing handfuls of it and seeing it jiggle. He gives it a few hard slaps that earn a groan out of Elliot. 

When they both come, Tyrell falls next to Elliot, laying side by side. Next time, he decides he must see what Elliot’s face looks like when he comes. Tyrell wraps his arm around Elliot and the other man rests his head against his brown hair. “Give me your phone.” Tyrell says. Elliot’s eyelids flutter as he glances up at the taller man, letting a confused noise slip from his lips. Tyrell smirks. He fucked Elliot speechless. Eventually, Elliot sleepily hands over his phone, unlocked. Tyrell puts his contact information in and sends a quick text to himself. “There, now you have my number.” He allows himself to lay with Elliot, pretending that the world outside doesn’t exist. But eventually he wades through the post-coital fog. He needs to get back to Joanna. He shifts out of Elliot’s bed and starts to put on his clothes.

“Where are you going?” Elliot murmurs, still lying peacefully in bed.

“I have to leave now, älskling.” Tyrell whispers, shrugging his suit jacket on. 

“So, this was a one time thing?” Elliot asks. Tyrell can hear a hint of disappointment in his voice. He turns and sits on the mattress. 

“Not if you don’t want it to be.” He whispers, leaning in and gently kissing Elliot on the lips. When he pulls away he sees Elliot smiling. Oh God. His smile is beautiful. Tyrell would kill to see it again.

“No, I don’t want it to be.” 

Tyrell smiles back. “Then, älskling, it won’t.”

Their affair goes on for eight months. Every other day, meeting and fucking at Elliot’s apartment and hotel rooms. It’s perfect. Tyrell is actually for the first time, content. When he’s with Elliot, he doesn’t think about work or dominating the corporate world. It’s all Elliot, Elliot, Elliot.

He starts noticing things about Elliot. Disturbing things. When they’re not fucking or in the post-coital haze, Elliot doesn’t like to be seen naked. He hates it when Tyrell traces the scars on his body. He realizes Elliot has way too many. He can’t begin to count how many cigarette burns litter his arms. Several self-harming scars on his wrists, or just any of the others. There are too many scars to count. And every time Tyrell tries to bring them up Elliot shuts down. Or worse, he yells at Tyrell, telling him to fuck off and leave. He wants to murder whoever left those scars on Elliot. He knows he can. He hacks Elliot to try to find answers but there are none. He’s a ghost.

Sometimes when they meet up they don’t even fuck. Elliot will just scream at him and pace around the room like a madman. He becomes an entirely new person. This mostly happens when Elliot’s reminded of Joanna or the other people Tyrell fuck to get on top. Tyrell doesn’t just sit there and take it. He fights back. He rips Elliot to shreds. But in the end, they always come back together.

Elliot barely talks about himself. Tyrell will talk and talk and talk and Elliot will sit and listen. He likes that about Elliot. He hates that he barely knows the man he’s (in love with) fucking, but he can tell Elliot hangs onto every single word. He does this cute thing when he’s listening intently of furrowing his eyebrows.

“My father was an idiotic man.” Tyrell says out of the blue one day. They were lying in a hotel room. Elliot was resting against him content with being held. His head rested against Tyrell’s bare chest. “I come from this little town in Sweden and my father knew nothing. He didn’t even know English. He didn’t even want to learn. But he knew this one poem in English. It’s called “The Red Wheelbarrow” and he would recite it with this stupid grin on his face.”

“Do you know the poem?” Elliot asked.

Tyrell closed his eyes and recited it: 

_ “so much depends _

_ upon _

_ a red wheel _

_ barrow _

_ glazed with rain _

_ water _

_ beside the white _

_ chickens” _

“Hm.” Was all Elliot said, making no comment about it but storing it away somewhere in his mind. 

There were few times Elliot talked about himself. They were rare and far between but he hung onto every word. He was complaining about taking Joanna to the ballet, and suddenly Elliot blurted out, “My sister likes ballet.”

This is shocking to Tyrell. He had no idea Elliot had a sister. 

“She did ballet a lot when we were younger. She was even going to go to college and dance. But I don’t know. She stopped.” Elliot said nothing else about himself the rest of that night but Tyrell kept coming back to this new piece of information. It was strange, he almost treasured having that little fact about Elliot. A little piece of Elliot’s soul that he now has. 

Tyrell would be fooling himself if he said he was a saint during their affair. Tyrell didn’t like sharing. At all.

He had learned that Elliot had a thing with his next door neighbor, Shayla. It was easy to hack into her and find out every little thing about her. Petty drug dealer, heavy addict herself. That was when Tyrell learned that Elliot also did drugs. Morphine. And Elliot was fucking her. When he realized that he was seeing red. He beat that homeless man to a pulp that his assistant had to pull him away before he could kill the man. 

He picks the lock of Elliot’s apartment and sits on his couch, waiting for the man to come home. “I never struck you as desperate enough to fuck your dealer for drugs.” Tyrell barks when Elliot enters. There’s a look of confusion on Elliot’s face which turns to anger.

“Why the fuck are you in my apartment?” Elliot asks, closing the door. His voice lowered so his darling drug dealing bitch doesn’t hear him. 

“You fuck her everytime you need a fix, huh?” Tyrell hisses, getting up from the couch to tower over Elliot. 

“How the fuck do you know about Shayla?” 

“Answer me!” Tyrell grabs Elliot’s chin, forces him to look at him.

“Why the fuck does it matter to you who I fuck?” Elliot shrieks, sounding incredulous. He looks like he can’t believe what he’s hearing.

“Because you’re fucking mine!” Tyrell hisses.

Elliot harshly laughs and pulls his way out of Tyrell’s grasp. “That’s fucking hysterical coming from you. You have a fucking wife! You fuck so many other people other than me. Why does it matter who I fuck Tyrell?”

Tyrell walks closer and closer to Elliot, once again trapping him against the wall. Tyrell grabs his chin again. Elliot struggles in his grasp but Tyrell holds him there.“It doesn’t matter because nobody is allowed to have you. You’re fucking mine, Elliot!” He leans in and brutally kisses Elliot, who automatically kisses back. Their teeth clack against each other violently but neither man cares.

“You hypocritical bastard.” Elliot snarls between kisses. Tyrell glares at him and bites down on Elliot’s neck, earning a surprised yelp from the tech. He then lifts the smaller man and throws him onto the couch, ripping off each other’s clothes.

Everything about their fucking is rough, from Tyrell’s fingers prepping Elliot, the angry thrusts into him, kissing and biting, Elliot being thrown around on the couch. 

“I’m gonna come.” Elliot cries while being bent in half.

“Then fucking come.” Tyrell hisses, taking Elliot’s erection in hand and roughly jerking. Elliot comes with a shout. Tyrell follows soon after.

“I’ll never leave Joanna.” Tyrell says into the darkness, putting on the last of his suit. Elliot’s still naked on the couch, smoking a cigarette. “She’s my future. Everything I do is for us.”

“I know.” Is all Elliot says. Before he leaves, Tyrell looks back at Elliot. His knees are against his chest and he looks out his apartment window, lost in thought. 

“Goodbye Elliot.”

He doesn’t get a response. 

Joanna is home when Tyrell comes home after him and Elliot’s breakup. He must not be able to shake the hurt look on his face because Joanna says, “So your little rendezvous is finally over.” She’s sitting comfortably on the couch, a copy of this month’s New Yorker on her lap. 

“You knew?” Is all he can say. Because of course she knew. She knows everything.

“Of course I did. I knew it from the minute he walked into the gala that he was your recent plaything.” She replies dryly. “Cute how you ran after him. He must have been so upset at the news.”

“It’s none of your business.” Tyrell bites back. He walks towards their alcohol cabinet and unscrews the cap to his vodka and starts chugging.

“You know for a fact that it  _ is  _ my business. Your business is my business. It’s our business.” She closes the New Yorker and stands up, stalking towards him. “You let this pathetic little boy distract you from our goals. Every thought of yours dedicated to him and when would be the next time you would fuck. It blinded you Tyrell. And for what? So you could feel superior? If I wasn’t mistaken, that makes you as pathetic as he is.” 

Tyrell doesn’t say anything, he just fumes in humiliation. Because she’s right. He lost sight of who he was, who he needs to be to lift him and his family up.

“So get a fucking grip.” Joanna demands. “And pull yourself together. If you don’t, you’ll end up just like your father, pathetic.” She swivels away and walks up the stairs to their bedroom.

The minute she disappears, he grabs the nearest thing and throws it against the wall, repeating the act on multiple items throughout the home. He will not be blinded again. 

A month and eighteen days later, the E-Corp exec board visits AllSafe. They’re finally looping in that idiot, Terry Colby into this whole partnership, giving him a tour of the offices, even know Tyrell and Colby’s entourage know he won’t retain a single thing. When Tyrell first walks into the office, he can’t help it. He acts on instinct and looks right at Elliot. To his surprise, Elliot doesn’t look back. In fact, he doesn’t even seem to realize or care that Tyrell is there. He looks lost in thought while some jackass talks his ear off. 

It makes Tyrell’s heart jump. He’s pretending to pay attention to what Gideon has to say, looking around appreciatively, going through the movements, but in reality he concentrates on Elliot. They move closer and closer to his desk. He feels a flare of anger when the irksome man touches Elliot and he sees Elliot physically flinch away. 

The man finally leaves and Tyrell finds himself stopping while the rest of the group moves on. He’s just staring at Elliot, savoring in how close he is to him. Elliot finally realizes and turns around, and if Tyrell didn’t know better, Elliot’s acting like he doesn’t know him. If Elliot wants to play it that way, then fine.

“Oh, hi. Tyrell Wellick. Senior Vice President, Technology” he says, reaching out his hand for Elliot to shake. Elliot just stares at him for a couple of seconds. He doesn't shake Tyrell's hand. 

“Elliot. Just a tech.” Elliot replies.

That takes Tyrell by surprise. This is exactly the conversation they had from the first time they met. But without pause Tyrell responds, “Oh, don’t be so humble. You know, I started out exactly where you are and… to be honest, my heart is still there.” Tyrell rambles on and on, the entire time watching Elliot. Elliot still acts oblivious and it bothers him. But it doesn’t hurt him. He’s moved past hurt.

“It’s going to be fun working with you.” He holds eye contact with Elliot, searching for anything. “I should join the rest of the group.” Nothing. If he didn’t know better, his heart would be breaking.

He turns to leave. “Bonsoir, Elliot.” He calls with a wave of his hand. And as he walks towards the meeting room, he refuses to look back.

If Elliot wanted to play this game of denial, then Tyrell would play along. 

**Author's Note:**

> And then these crazy kids went on to have a wild 2015 and the rest is history! Hi! I hope you liked this! This was floating in my head all day. I literally was out doing stuff all day but this kept haunting me as I was trying to do things so I finally typed it all out. Okay, bye!


End file.
